Rêve éveillé
by MeyHell
Summary: .OS.HPDM.Yaoi. Deux jeunes hommes antagoniste, deux camps ennemis, mais deux coeurs liés ensemble par deux pensées identiques, celle d'un amour interdit, qui leur fait vivre un rêve éveillé.


**Titre : **Un rêve éveillé.

**Auteur**** :** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi bla bla tout à JKR bla bla

**Genre ****:** Yaoi, Romance

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :**

**Note :** Un p'tit OS dépressif. Je viens de me rendre compte que quand j'ai des sentiments forts –en ce moment c'est un ennui profond- j'écris des choses dépressive et à la première personne. Etonnant, n'est-il pas ? L'ennui rend fou, il faut que je m'occupe sinon je vais péter un câble…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, si l'amour que je ressens pour lui n'est dû qu'aux brumes qui engourdissent l'esprit alors que le sommeil submerge peu à peu le conscient ?

_I just wanna hold you so much._

Mais ne se réveille-t-on pas d'un rêve quand on se rend compte que c'en est un ? Cela me semble faire tellement longtemps que ces sentiments m'assaillent, ils sont devenus une partie de moi. Cela aurait-il pris une telle importance dans un rêve ?

J'en doute, mais cela ne peut pas être réel… n'est-ce pas ? Moi, prince de ma maison, aimer ma Némésis, mon contraire. Éprouver de la tendresse pour le prince de la maison ennemi. C'est impossible !

_I dream only of you._

Mais pourtant, cela ne peut être, ne devrait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas !? Je ne peux pas l'aimer lui… Lui qui me déteste, qui me hais, depuis déjà six longues années, depuis cette poignée de main qui n'a pas eu lieu.

Que se serait-il passé si nos mains s'étaient serrées à ce moment-là ? Serait-il devenu un ami au lieu d'un adversaire ? Aurais-je eu des sentiments si profonds pour lui ?

Mais pourquoi je me pose la question ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne l'aime pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

_Always wanna be with you._

Mais ! Tellement de mais comme si j'essayais de me convaincre que je ne l'aime pas et du contraire. Non ça ne peut être qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est pas le battement de mon cœur que j'entends s'affoler dès que je l'aperçois. Ce n'est pas mon cœur qui se serre à chaque insulte qu'il me lance. Ce n'est pas moi qui voudrais tellement entendre d'autres mots sortir de sa bouche.

Et pourtant… j'ai vraiment touché le fond ! Tomber amoureux de ma Némésis. Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça à cause du Lord Noir!

_I just wanna stay b__y your side._

Oui, je l'avoue… Je l'aime. Je ne rêve malheureusement pas… C'est bien lui que je veux serrer dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Ce sont ses lèvres que je ne rêve que de goûter. C'est sur son corps que je rêve de passer le bout de mes doigts, sa peau est-elle aussi douce que je me l'imagine ?

Ce sont dans ses yeux que je me noie dès qu'il m'accorde un regard, de son odeur que je m'enivre dès que je peux capter son parfum. Je l'aime. Mais lui ne m'aime pas…

_So close but always apart._

Je l'aime, c'est tellement dur d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on n'aura jamais. D'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous regardera jamais autrement qu'avec mépris. Peu importe ce que vous fassiez, en supposant que je fasse quelque chose.

Mais j'aimerai tellement, rien que voir son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire, pour moi. Stupide n'est-ce pas ? C'est impossible, je n'aurais jamais de regard tendre, de mot doux. Il ne murmura jamais qu'il m'aime.

_Like a __wall standing between you and me._

Et si… Peut-être que si je tentais quelque chose !? Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Il serrait capable de réduire mon cœur en miette. Mais peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce dont j'ai besoin pour me sortir de ce rêve éveillé.

Il n'y a pas une chance sur un million pour qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard. Si me faire remettre à ma place peut me faire oublier, même de manière douloureuse, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

Je n'ai rien à perdre…

_It's an unrequited love…_

Deux jeunes hommes, un blond et un brun marchaient d'un pas pressé mais incertain vers le grand Hall. Tout deux certains de trouver l'objet de leur quête à cette endroit, il devait obligatoirement passer par là au dîner pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure, alors qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre sans en avoir conscience. Leurs mains tremblent imperceptiblement alors qu'ils s'aperçoivent, face à face.

Et leur cœur manque un battement, alors qu'ils se disent que leur vis-à-vis n'a jamais été plus beau qu'à cet instant. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre s'examinant du regard, retardant le moment fatidique.

Le blond est le plus rapide –un serpentard n'est pas courageux- :

« Je dois te parler Potter » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Ça tombe bien, je dois aussi te parler Malfoy » répond l'autre d'une voix ferme, ne laissant pas transparaitre son angoisse.

« Suis-moi »

Et le brun suit le blond dans les cachots, le lion suit le serpent dans son antre. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivent rapidement devant le tableau d'un dragon et Draco prononce le mot de passe : forbidden love.

Harry fronce les sourcils mais pénètre quand même dans la chambre du serpentard. Il se place au milieu de la pièce et attend que le blond parle –c'est lui qui l'a dit en premier après tout-. Draco fait les cents pas marmonnant des choses que le brun n'arrive pas à saisir et comme pris d'une impulsion, il s'arrête juste en face de sa Némésis.

Les yeux de Malfoy semblent le sonder, fouiller son âme, alors qu'Harry ne pense qu'à la proximité du corps de l'autre, aux quelques centimètres seulement qui séparent leur bouche, à son souffle qu'il sent sur ses lèvres.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions, tournants toutes autour du corps du blond, le brun ne remarque pas que celui-ci s'est approché, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, et sa langue passant timidement sur la supérieur en une demande muette.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de choc et il ne réagit pas, incapable de croire à ce rêve.

Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Pourtant c'était bien du désir qu'il avait vu briller dans les prunelles émeraudes, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se lancer…

Et alors que Draco se retire, son cœur se fissurant peu à peu, Harry reprend ses esprits. Il attrape fermement la nuque de son homologue serpentard avant de reprendre leur baiser, l'approfondissant rapidement. Passion, soulagement, tendresse.

Baisers, caresses d'abord timide puis plus téméraires. Des vêtements volent. Des mains découvrent. Des langues parcourent le corps de leur aimé. Des doigts s'entrelacent.

Les respirations se font erratiques, et les deux amants se laissent basculer sur le lit drapé de soie verte.

Des soupires, des gémissements, des murmures. De plaisir, de douleur mais surtout de joie. De joie de s'être enfin trouvé.

Deux corps ne font qu'un, celui de deux âmes sœurs dont les cœurs battent à l'unisson.

Et à l'apogée de l'extase, incapable de retenir ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, ce qui les obsèdent depuis si longtemps. Chacun prononce ces trois mots.

Je t'aime.

Le rythme cardiaque ralenti, les souffles sont retenus alors que chacun prend conscience de la portée de ces mots.

Un sourire identique vient éclairer le visage d'une tête blonde et d'une tête brune.

Un baiser échangé, des promesses murmurées. Des « je t'aime » soufflés au creux de l'oreille alors que chacun se laisse bercer par la chaleur de l'autre, rejoignant les bras de Morphée.

Ils se sont aimés cette nuit-là, et ils espéraient le faire lors de beaucoup d'autre.

XxXxXxXxX

Le brun se réveille et dans cette état de demi conscience qui suit l'éveille, il sent la chaleur d'un corps à ses côté. Sa main va serrer celle fine de la personne endormie, alors que ce contact le ramène à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » dit la voix ensommeillée de Ginny.

« C'est rien, je rêvais de Poudlard. Rendort toi, chérie » murmure Harry, une boule dans la gorge.

Et alors qu'il entend le souffle de sa femme se faire plus régulier à mesure qu'elle rejoint les méandres du sommeil, une unique larme solitaire descend le long de sa joue.

Une larme d'or qui renferme les souvenirs d'un amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

D'un rêve qu'on l'a obligé à quitter.

La larme de détresse qui rejoint l'océan de tristesse qu'il a déjà pleuré.

Et qui marquait sa fin.

La fin d'un rêve éveillé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

… c'est dépressif Y.Y l'ennui me fait pas vraiment du bien bref.

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui aurait pas compris j'ai fait exprès de ne rien mettre qui pourrai favoriser l'un ou l'autre dans la première partie de l'histoire (à la première personne) c'est parce que ce sont ce que pense les deux. Les chéries s'aiment mais croyant que l'autre le déteste ils n'ont pas avoué leur sentiments jusque là.

Les raisons pour lesquels ils ont été obligé de se séparer alors qu'ils s'aimaient, je vous laisse le soin de les inventer, mais je pensais plus à ce que les adultes trouvaient cette union contre nature et qu'ils les ont séparés, peut-être même ont-ils utilisé un sort ou une potion sur Harry pour le faire oublier Draco et que la dernière scène c'est lorsqu'il se rappelle de ses sentiments (je vois bien les scènes déchirante avec Harry en pleure)…

Enfin c'est vous qui voyez n.n dit celle qui vient de tout raconté…

Si vous voulez envoyer des menaces de mort, des blames ou trucider l'auteure veuillez laissez une review après avoir lu merci biiip


End file.
